The Green Ghost
by bJThomas
Summary: Time moves us. People change us. We all grow. When Sakura has to run from her life she finds that people are the only thing that makes us hate. She is stuck hating. But maybe she can let it go and find what she needs. Gaara and Sakura.
1. Bringing us back to life

Chapter One

Light was emerging from this thing, this person. Green light ran all over this corpse and brought this creature from the ground covered in a swirling of emerald light. It was consuming this porcelain doll that hung lifelessly in the middle of a green ghost. It was just a girl, not older then seventeen, surrounded by this magic light. Moments were the only things that passed as her eyes began to rip open; Emerald. The clothes that she wore were ripped, covered with dirt and blood.

The Creature looked into the empty desert, her hands twisted and fought with the ghosting light. The blood that rushed out of her began to come back and the cuts it fell from began to seal on their own. The air that ran from her silted throat was pulled in as that wound healed too. The girl then took a great intake of breath, of life. She fell from the light that bleeds green. The echo of her breath was the only sound. She brought a quivering hand to her neck where she touched upon the ghosting scar. She looked around with lost eyes. She tried to stand to be strong, her legs shook but did not give way. She then called out into the lifeless desert. But the only response is her whispering echo calling back to her.

Did they really think that they could kill her that easily? Well not that easily they did try hard enough to keep her from healing for a couple hours. She ran a hand across the dried blood from her lip. She brought the blood to her forearm and smeared it upon the appendage. Then with the same hand drew a paint brush with the blackest ink dripping from it. They did not check her for this when they left her. Drawing a symbol meaning water on her arm, it soaked in her limb and then the green light reached it and drew water from the smeared blood that crusted on her skin. She smiled and drank the falling silver. She fell to the beckoning sand, and bit her thumb until it had a steady flow of blood. Placing her thumb into the cooling sand, "Traveler" was whispered among silence. From the sand grew a large bird like thing, with eyes of crystal blue and wings of burning fire. Addressing her with a curt nod, she climbed upon him and said "To Suna, No Delays." And they started off to the only place that she still might have a chance with.

As the two phantom beings blazed into the sandy city of Suna all eyes were closed. All eyes, except the night guards who could only stare in awe. The flaming wings came to a slow stop as the rider jumped off and the bird all together burst into a dying glow. That glow found its way back to the rider, to the blood the dripped from her thumb and healed itself completely.

Short dark hair played in the slithering wind that pushed the sand into the withered village. She pulled a deep purple hood onto her head as she took a step forward into the village. Suna was made completely of rock tunnels that had a thick layer of sand that covered the rock. It was placed around the river of Styx's. It was this river that fed its people with the gift of life.

The guards ready with their weapons of steel and explosives. They point at her with the up most conviction. A face appears from the dark hood; her pale features glowed in the moon light. She then lifted her hand and whispered once more, "Quiet now, there is no point in fighting I am here to see your Kazakage"

* * *

"Sakura it has been some time." The old man said from behind his desk with a sour tone.

"Not long enough if you ask me, but I'm not here for a reunion." The girl said bitterly, then moved her hand to her hood and pulled it off revealing her short brown hair the fell to her shoulder. "Though I must tell you, I do not go by that name anymore."

"Oh, you think that changing your hair and name, change you." He spat at her with anger. "You are still and always will be …"

"Enough! I know who I am. I'm never coming to come back to you. I'm not going to be a tool you use like your son has. I do say this, send more to try and kill me and you will be the one killed. Heed my warning for I have had enough of this little game." She hissed out and turned to leave.

"There is one last thing," she whispered

"Yes." The old man stared at the girl that was no older than his youngest son.

She turned said nothing as she took her hand and rammed it around his throat.

"I'm never going to die, so stop trying. But you can die so easily, you're so human." She whispered lastly then disappeared in a wind of cherry blossom petals.

* * *

As the girl sat on the roof of a building of Suna she sighed. It seems as though she was alone again in this shitty world. Full of people that left you disappointed. That took what they wanted from you and left you out in the cold.

When the sun began to rise so did she. She ran far and fast out of the city which crushed her which took too much and left her broken.

She was so done with people that want to 'help' her. They only wanted what she had. They wanted her strength and power. The kage was right. She couldn't change who she was but she sure as hell could try. Never the kind of person the trust others she ran; Ran to different places with different hopes; Different hair and different names. That's all she could do. Kill for food and clothes and keep breathing. Keep living for that's all we ever can do.

Until we find it, our purpose.

Running and living alone made her cold.

Made her forget

Made her mad

In three years she had become a scary prisoner of her own hate towards the man the ruined her. So here she is running to Suna to take care of the man that broke her life.

* * *

**So what do you think should I keep on keeping on…?**

**I really gots to know I going to update soon with more I like this story. I hope you do too. =)**

**Read and review!**


	2. Meet us, Kill us

Green Ghost

* * *

In the dead of night, the tree leaves whisper to the winds of time. They speak in a cryptic language that no one really knows. No one really cares to know. Her hand reached out to touch the windows face. She took the lock in her hand and ripped open the window. She then leapt into the morning's air and landed on the street below. She drowned her lungs with the cold air and began to run to the out skirting forests.

'Back to Suna' she sighed; the young girl jumped far above the tree into the open skies and climbed high within the cold eerie morning light. Time was due for that old man that held no morality, no life. He was hell himself and soon the hell in the deserts sun shall be without a leader.

It took but a few hours to get to the city hidden in the sands of time; never seeming to change. The girl reached the outside wall in the middle of the night's eye. Pushing her long black hair out of her face, she reached for the dark brown hood and pulled in over her head. She took a long breath; sighing just as deep.

She then disappeared and reappeared in the Kazakage tower in the old man's office. Using a jutsu she had created just for this moment she took a hair that belonged she supposed to the Kazakage and made herself transport to where ever that person was.

Though when she reached that destination she did not find the old man that was in her memories; she found a cold stone grave. A grave that made her scream in the open air. He was already dead and she had traveled all this way to kill a dead man. It must of happened fairly recently though because that kind of thing travels fast.

She breathed in and jumped into the quite streets of Suna. She found a convenience store and a clothing store; she easily picked the lock on both. She got blonde hair dye from the convenience and some clothes from the other store. She was going to hear about whom the new Kazakage was and why this hasn't been publicized yet.

She went to a small well outside a strangers house the hair dye already in her hair. Pulling water out of the well and pouring it over her head until all of the dye was out, not caring if her clothing got wet.

She found a district of places for the visitors of the town; got a hotel room for cheep and went to take a real shower. When she got out she looked in the mirror at her tired green eyes and new blonde hair.

She was exhausted of changing so much, but in the end it was necessary; to hide the real her especially in this dead beat town.

She then dragged herself to the bed and played her head down on the lumpy pillow.

* * *

The next day

The sunlight hit her face and her face jumped alive. She pulled on the clothes that she had got from the store and some makeup on her eyes to erase the tired and making herself appear more real than her normal pale and dark eyed self. She tried to smile but failed horribly. The sun got higher in the sky and people emerged from their homes.

Sakura slipped outside into the sun, squinting her green eyes. She put a pair of aviators on her eyes and began to wonder around the village listening to peoples conversations and slowly making her way to the center of the village when the kage tower was.

"It's a tragedy that the Kazakage had to go like that" said some women to a group of younger kids.

"I don't know Mica; I think karma is the biggest problem here." A young boy said.

"Yeah he wasn't exactly a saint…." Said another with a low tone.

Sakura turned her head and began to walk faster. Into the alley ways she twisted and turned in the shadowed passage ways. Lifting her head only when she knew she stood in front of the biggest building in the city the Kage tower. She jumped with lighting speed to the top of the building and began to meditate there, until the sun set. Then she would make her move.

* * *

The falling of the night came fast and most of the people on the streets dissipated, she then swung of the roof and walked sideways along the buildings side; only to find one room with a light on all the other windows holding dark and empty space.

Glancing inside she found it belonged to a stranger, not an elder but a young man. Alone in a room with stacks of paper sat a lone man, scribbling on paper, his head down. She tapped on the glass once; he turned fast looking out the window she tapped. Using transportation she appeared behind a bookcase within the office, with no sound at all.

The man was standing facing the window with sand standing on either side of him. He wanted to know the source of the noise.

It was then when she felt as though she knew who this was.

"Gaara…?" she whispered so quietly she barely heard herself.

He whipped around and she got to see his eyes covered in black sleeplessness, his hair red like the fires of her own hell.

Sand rose from his sides and raced toward her with impossible speed. She took her hands and made the sand drop from his control. It floated down to the floor in a dry rain.

He just stared at this girl, this green eyed ghost.

"Are you your father's successor?" she said with a muted tone, not yet ready to be heard fully.

"Who are you?" asked this confused man, boy being no older then she.

"Don't make me repeat myself." She said gilded.

"No, I am nothing of that creature, now it's your turn." He forced from his teeth. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"I'm an old nightmare of you fathers, and now your new haunting ghost." She said softly and then walked through the closed and locked door and disappeared from the sight of the new Kage.

* * *

**What do you guys think, I kinda like this mhnnn. **

**Please review I love everyone's feedback good or bad! =)**


	3. The Winds of time life

Gaara sat in his office with a blank face, he had no idea what to do or think. Glancing at the clock it was far past three in the morning. He looked at the paperwork that was left forgotten and got up from his spot behind his desk. Gaara then moved to the window and pulled it open; sending his sand out and before jumping down to the sandy floor below.

He needed to find out who that girl was; she had done something he had never seen. She had disengaged his sand without touching him, without using a jutsu. She just moved her hand and his sand, his strength, it fell. It was so fast.

What did his father have to do with this, and also what did she mean when she said she would be his new ghost? There was so much running though his head, too much.

He needed peace and quiet. He needed the empty desert sands. The wind began to pick up as Gaara traveled further and further into the desert's heat. He needed to find a pot where he could not see anything but the empty sky and desert sand; he closed his eyes and breathed.

The wind and sand whirled around him as the desert came alive. He opened his eyes to find nothing but sand in his view. Suddenly everything stopped. The sand fell to the ground and the air was silently moving past his face. A hand came to his face and lips moved to his ear.

"Gaara," a sand shrouded voice came to his listening, welcoming ears. His eyes only seeing the sand make a form of a mother he had once, once lost. The figure came in close as if to whisper to this insignificant creature.

"The girl is the same." With that the figure burst back into the sand storm that was around him. His mouth fell open and he transported himself back to his home.

* * *

He had changed so much from when she was a child. He seemed less tortured. Though now it was her job to ensure that his life was tragic, because though she could not get back at the sadistic old man who she detested, she sure as hell could get back at his son and the village they both were from.

She took in a long breath and took off to the hotel that made her maddened. She could not stay in this place if she was going to ruin someone's life…

She gathered all of her things lingering on a photo that she gently placed in her bag. Pulling her bag up high on her shoulder she turned and walked out of the place she stayed in, and began to run towards the bad side of town.

Looking around at the crippling houses that served no more purpose for the people that lived there, she cringed. She came around another dark corner but this time she was met with a pair of dark eyes.

"Hey Baby," a young guy snarled using yellowing teeth.

"Hello." She said with a smile, her face suddenly turning very serious.

He reached down and touched her cheek with his dirty disgusting hand. He then took a knife from his sleeve and rested it on her shoulder letting the tip rest a breath away from her throat.

"Sir, it seems that you are trying to intimidate me." She gave in a sweet tone.

"That's not it at all, miss. I ain't trying nothing, I'm gonna rape you and you will scream bloody murder; I'll try to promise you that, little lady." The man said in a dark and slow way.

"Okay, and I can try to promise you that I won't kill you; basta- sir." She spoke in a strong and loud voice back to this gross and filthy man.

"Hahaha! Kill me, ha-ha, that's a good one." He barely got out. "Oh little girl your gonna be a fun one." He finished and then made his first move.

He slammed Sakura against a sand wall and stood there looking in her green eyes. Looking back at him, she did not scream; she did not even seem to fight against him.

Sakura vanished from the wall of sand and reappeared behind the greasy young man, pushing him forward then swiping his unsteady feet. He fell to the ground with a surprised face. He turned to face her with frightened eyes.

"Wh—at..?" he spoke with bewilderment. "Wh-o a-re yo- you?" speaking now in a hushed, scared tone.

"A little girl you were about to rape you asshole." She snared then took her hand that seemed to do like a million hand signs in only a few seconds; moving her hand she grabbed his head.

He began to scream and thrash around in intense pain. He was living everything his victims felt but this time it was him experiencing the pain. When Sakura was done, the man that made her feel emotion in such a long time was on the ground; done; dead.

She turned from the body and kept walking forward to find herself a place to live.

She made her way further down the alley ways seeing one building that made her smirk. The building had two windows and a door that worked. She slid through the window and looked around she found it had no upstairs but had a decent kitchen and bedroom. The best thing about it though was the downstairs it was huge; Plenty of room for her to practice.

The broken down house made her eyes brighten with promise. She could fix up something broken.

She did a few hand motions and two foxes appeared beside her.

"Yes Sakura?" They questioned in sequence.

"I need things for my new home. Find them." She said quietly and sent them away.

Two men stood next to a dead man's body.

"How long?" One asked with concern.

"Recent, Still warm." The man turned to him and said so quietly. "There is no blood, but this man was attacked."

"Or maybe he attacked." The first man said "And this time someone fought back."

* * *

**This is a good story I think so far**

**Please comment and tell me what you think.**


End file.
